


Overzealous

by HisDarkSecret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Desirous Aomine, Horny Aomine, Kise's new magazine, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret
Summary: Aomine just saw Kise's newly released magazine. He knew what to do next.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Overzealous

There was always a day where Aomine wanted to procrastinate, chill, and spend some time for himself through relaxation.

He figured going to a 24-hour open convenience store before dawn would help him replenish all the energy that he had withdrew and used.

It was around 4:45 A.M. when he entered the store. Feeling the cold humid around him and the quiet ambiance along with the dim environment, he scanned the place and found no one except for 2, one at the cashier and the other at maintenance. They were pretty much minding their own business.

He went to the beverages section and grabbed some soda and root beers. He paid and went to sit in the sitting area. He took out his earphones and placed it on his ear, playing his favorite set of songs.

Aomine dranked the soda as he watched the cars passing by his sight, seeing the light they carried as they disappeared to the darkness. It was still pretty dark.

He was on his phone when a notification popped up and showed Kise's message in their group chat, the Generation of Miracles.

_Guess what? My new magazine just came out! \\\\( >o<)// _

_Tsk, Kise. What's he doing up this early?_ Aomine thought.

_Have you guys seen it? Please do! It means a lot to me!! ^-^_

Suprisingly for himself, Aomine was in the mood to talk to Kise at this point. He had nothing necessary to do and it won't bother him talking to Kise.

_Did you really get up early just for you to say that? It's what, not even 5:00 A.M._

_Eh?! Aominecchi, you're awake!! Well, I could ask you the same thing..._

_I got woken up because of your messages_. He lied.

 _Sorry, Aominecchi! But really, please see my newly released magazine! You all would really like it! (｡･_･｡)ﾉ♡_

_Tsk, go to sleep. No one's going to see your messages until later. You were too early._

_I was really excited!! Since this is something new for me. Also, I'm kinda worried too. Anyway, I guess I'll shut up for now... Go see it, okay?? ≧∇≦_

_Alright, whatever._ He closed his phone and finished the last can of his drink.

He would find newly released ones here. He might want to look around if they had any of Kise's magazine.

The blue-haired ace stood up and walked towards the literary and entertainment area. He saw newspapers, comic books, educational books, lifestyle, magazines, etc.

He searched all the magazines. He found architectural, cooking, sports, and mostly celebrity-related stuffs until he found Kise's.

He was shocked to see the front cover of the magazine.

It showed Kise only in his white briefs, protruding a bulge, the camera angle highlighting his toned and smooth abs, and Kise posing sexily and seductively for this very cover shot.

Aomine himself was surprised at what he saw. Normally, Kise would just model for clothing and fashion but not this where he is exposed quite heavily.

_DESIRES OF A ZEALOUS MAN - Former Kaijō Basketball prodigy, Ryōta Kise._   
_Catch several shots of his modelesque figure whose body can make straight men question their sexuality._

Aomine took interest of the title. It was sealed and he couldn't see what's inside. He wanted to tease Kise with this but truthfully, he was also curious. He might as well buy this so he can do both.

He grabbed another magazine, a basketball one just so when he hand this at the counter, he wouldn't give the implication of only buying Kise's magazine.

He hoped he wouldn't receive a weird look for buying a magazine with its cover a man in his underwear.

Thankfully, the cashier didn't mind and went on with his business. He didn't even bat an eye for a second and just went straight to getting it done. Aomine liked those kind of people. Those who do not care about other people's businesses.

He stayed in the store as there weren't any people aside from him. He could use the silence and the lack of company.

He removed the plastic seal and stared at the cover. He can never deny the fact that Kise has some striking beauty the moment you see his face. Coupled with his alluring charm and incredibly sculpted body, any person would be head over heels for him, even the straightest man would look twice.

 _Damn, that body..._ Aomine wasn't new to this. He had seen Kise's and other men's body and he's admittedly had a thing for them. It gives him this different but exciting vibe whenever he looks at other men, may it be their faces or bodies.

He opened the first page and he wasn't expecting the shot. It was Kise holding his hair with his right hand, exposing his armpit. His left hand tugging on his underwear, revealing his little pubic hair.

Aomine alerted himself if ever someone is watching him or if there are cameras pointing at him.

 _Damn it! I shouldn't look at this here._ He figured to go home and fully look at this freely.

* * *

 _Damn! Damn! Kise.._ He stared at his body, dilating his eyes at the view in front of him.

He had just arrived at home, brisking his walk because of this inevitable anticipation of seeing more of him. His apprehension of his desire for Kise's flesh, clouding his sane mind and thoughts. He was always like this whenever he was horny.

He went to his bedroom and locked the door, still gripping the magazine and gaze fixated on the model's physique.

He touched his member down there, feeling himself getting hard. Seeing the male figure in front of him was enough for him to jack off.

He grabbed a lube and took off his shirt. He sat and laid down his body on the bed, slowly taking off his pants and rubbing the huge, growing boner outside his blue boxers, hard as a rod.

 _Shit....!_ Aomine lifted his head from the euphoric feeling, his heart beating faster.

He turned the page and saw what's probably his favorite shot of Kise so far. The blond laid down his body on the bed. Seeing that smooth and soft-looking skin, fit body, and pink nipples made his dick twitch even more.

He touched himself, starting from his abdomen. Looking at his own tanned abs and pectoral muscles made him even hornier. He imagined Kise caressing his body and him touching Kise's form.

_God, this fucking feels good..._

Aomine stared at Kise's figure and adjusted his boxers, freeing his 8-inch cock from its captivity. His dick pointed towards the direction of the magazine.

"Heh. You want this, little guy?" He stroked the lower part of his erect shaft, touching his nipples to maximize the pleasure even more.

He looked at Kise's delicate skin and facial expression, the blond's mouth was slightly open. He imagined kissing those lips, ravaging what's inside of that mouth, and fucking the life out of it.

He can't believe Kise posed for this kind of thing. He sure wanted to beat the camera guy for being lucky and instead wanted his position.

He grabbed the lube beside him and poured the right amount on his desperate cock that's waiting for release. He poured it down as well on his torso and abdomen, spreading the sticky and slimy liquid across his body. He felt the intensity rising from the action, just by touching his dick and erect nipples.

He stroked his manhood, incredibly amazed by the sensation it's giving him. He imagined the slippery and slick substance as Kise's lubed rectum.

He turned another page to see more, giving him Kise on the bathtub. His upper body visible, arms relaxed on the tub, and both his knees exposed.

He loved the view so much. Seeing the white liquid of the soap, he imagined them as his own semen, showering and bathing Kise with his seed.

His thoughts were unbelievably titillated, every bits of his imagination fueled his fervent impulse.

He jerked his dick slowly and applying emphasis in every action. He massaged the frenulum and made a sucking motion on his glans with his hand.

_Holy shit...! It f-feels so good..._

Furthermore, he caressed his slick torso and nipples, seeing how shiny they were from the amount of lube spread on it.

He glanced at the magazine once again, turning another page revealing Kise's shot in the shower. His left thigh blocking the view of his penis, water pouring down on his body and his hands on his wet hair. Kise's mouth was open as the water poured down on him.

 _Fuck you, Kise! Shit.. why are you doing this to me?_ He elevated his head from the vehemence his own body was discharging.

He tapped the raphe of his cock slowly, making a circling motion around his right nipple, intensifying his orgasm and consequent ejaculatuon.

Aomine needed more of Kise's body. He wanted the hottest, sexiest, and the horniest picture of Kise ever.

He turned the page slowly hoping to see what's going to make him erupt his spunk, while still pleasuring himself.

His wish was granted, as it gave him Kise in his shot, back and butt bare and denuded. His eyes dilating involuntarily from the view, feeling his own panther inside him growling and wanting to devour every single area of Kise's body.

He sped his strokes, touching his abdominal muscles, eyes still fixated on Kise's buttcheeks.

Aomine was feeling it. He can feel the huge load coming outside of his enormous, hard dick.

"I'm gonna fucking give this to you, Kise!"

He jacked off until his epididymis can't hold it any longer. He imagined thrusting inside a squirming Kise, his tightness and slippery insides trapping his dick and sensitizing his rod to release inside of him.

"Sh-shiit... ohh.. fuckk!!" The blue-haired male bursted his vast amount of jizz in the air, dropping eventually on his body. It didn't stop him to fully let it all out until no semen is left inside of his body.

"F-fuck... damn... Kise.. what have you done to me?" He dedicated this self-gratification for Kise and his perfect anatomy.

His desire for the blond grew even bigger and the aftermath feeling of masturbation made him want to feel the blond male in his arms, engulfing him with this own body and not letting him go. He wished Kise was here.

It wasn't the only thing that instigated Aomine's underlying thoughts. The fact that this magazine is out everywhere and every single gay, bi-curious, or even straight men jacking off to Kise's body made him furious.

He scanned the pages and there were tons of Kise's almost bare shots left. "Shit. The fuck are you doing, Kise?! Posing like this for a magazine!"

He quickly dialed the blond and called him.

"Aominecchi! What is it?" Entered a very happy Kise.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" 

"Wh-what? What did I do, Aominecchi??" Kise startled.

"I just saw your magazine, your fucking magazine! Why are you posing almost nude photos?!" Said an angered Aomine.

"Uhh.. wait! You bought my magazine?!"

"I fucking did. Now fucking answer my question."

"Ohh!! I'm so embarrassed! ≧∇≦ They offered me a lot of money and I haven't done something like that, so I thought I-"

"The hell?! Why would you do that??"

Kise paused for a few seconds. "Eh.. Aominecchi? Why are you so concerned about me??"

Aomine gritted his teeth. "There are some men out there who would follow and assult you after looking at your magazine."

"Aominecchi, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll protect me...." Kise replied. Aomine can feel the blond smiling behind the phone.

"You bet I would."

"Besides, did you enjoy it?? ♡"

Aomine scoffed. "I very fucking did! Now stay put! I'm going to your place right now."

"Uwaaa!! Please don't do anything to me! Be gentle, Aominecchi!" Kise chuckled, enjoying the conversation with his former rival.

Aomine couldn't resist being with Kise. The blond is too precious for him and knowing Kise's character and personality, he feared guys would fall for him and take advantage of him.

No matter what, he'll always be his protector. Maybe, it's time to ask him out. He made the blond waited for years.

Starting from now, he'll claim Kise as his and his only. And vowing that the only one that can masturbate at Kise's pictures is him.


End file.
